


Dead And Gone

by ghostknightswrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, M/M, Mental Health Issues, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, could be happy one day, im sad, implied emotional trauma, implied hallucinations, sadish ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostknightswrites/pseuds/ghostknightswrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was dark, very dark. The sky was covered in a thick blanket of clouds, obscuring any and all moonlight. The street lights were dim and the air was still. No one walked along the street, not even the scurry of rats disturbed the calm total darkness. Gabriel liked it this way. The darkness hid him from the many eyes that followed him where ever he went, always watching, always whispering and laughing at him, taking up the voices of his old friends and haunting his every step. Under the cover of total darkness Gabriel wasn't Reaper anymore. Wasn't scarred and broken. He could pretend he was Gabriel Reyes again, simply walking home, where Jack would await him with a cup of hot coffee and a smile that made Gabriel's heart want to leap from his chest. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead And Gone

**Author's Note:**

> "you need to stop writing so much reaper76" my friends say, sitting me down."fuck you i can stop whenever i want." its a lie. i cant stop. i can never stop. im forever trapped in this dumpster ship.

It was dark, very dark. The sky was covered in a thick blanket of clouds, obscuring any and all moonlight. The street lights were dim and the air was still. No one walked along the street, not even the scurry of rats disturbed the calm total darkness. Gabriel liked it this way. The darkness hid him from the many eyes that followed him where ever he went, always watching, always whispering and laughing at him, taking up the voices of his old friends and haunting his every step. Under the cover of total darkness Gabriel wasn't Reaper anymore. Wasn't scarred and broken. He could pretend he was Gabriel Reyes again, simply walking home, where Jack would await him with a cup of hot coffee and a smile that made Gabriel's heart want to leap from his chest. 

Gabriel stumbled along the empty narrow street silently until he got to a old rusted door covered in peeling paint and old graffiti from long forgotten gangs. He forced the door open, snarling as the rusty hinges creaked from disuse. He had found this place not too long ago. A safe house abandoned years ago, most likely not long after Overwatch fell. It was small, only having one or two bedrooms but it was in a good place. Safe, easy to defend. When it was up and running it would have been safer. Now the windows were blown out and entrances to hidden pathways in the walls were left out in the open. Gabriel didn't care all the much. It was a place to sleep at night, somewhere to go to get away from the eyes, the voices. Better than the street was good enough. 

He ripped off his mask, letting it clatter to the dusty floor along with his coat and gauntlets. The room was pitch black and completely and utterly silent but Gabriel had already memorized where the few pieces of unbroken furniture were. He sat himself on the only chair that still had all its legs and let his shoulders drop, finally letting his guard down. Despite not needing to in the total darkness Gabriel closed his eyes, letting his mind take him far away from this place, far away from his tired body, back to where he really wanted to be. Warm and well fed in a soft bed with Jack Morrison's head resting on his chest. He could still hear Jack's steady breathing, feel how soft his hair was against his neck. If Gabriel really tried he could remember the feeling of Jack's lips against his. He didn't want to try to remember. It hurt to remember. Jack Morrison was dead. He was dead and it was all Gabriel's fault. Gabriel had been weak and foolish. He got caught by Talon like an idiot and worst of all he broke under Talon's torture. They had used Jack's face, his voice, to twist Gabriel mind. Filling his head with false perceptions of reality and paranoia. He broke and he was still trying to put himself back together. Not that it mattered now. It was too late.

A cough echoed loudly in the otherwise silent room. Gabriel's eyes snapped open. He sat perfectly still in the darkness, his pulse beating rapidly, before he scrambled to turn on the table lamp that still worked after all these years. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the sudden light. He could make out a figure laying on its side on the old bed. Gabriel picked up his shotgun and walked over, ready to blow the strangers brains out. He grumbled to himself about now he would have to find a new hideout to sleep in as he raised his gun. Just as he was about to pull the trigger the person sleeping rolled over onto their back, their face now bathed in light from the table lamp. Jack Morrison's face. Older, more scarred and definitely lacking the peaceful expression it used to have when Jack would fall asleep in Gabriel's arms. Gabriel hesitated, his mind whirling. Jack was dead. Jack died in the explosion. Gabriel visited his grave. Had cried over Jack's headstone until there wasn't anything left in him. This had to be some kind of cruel trick. Gabriel didn't dare to hope that somehow Jack had survived. 

Jack opened his eyes then and Gabriel felt his shotguns fall from his hands. They weren't the same blue eyes that haunted Gabriel dreams every night, no these were a faded and tired, but they were Jack's. Gabriel felt himself sit down next to Jack on the bed, not truly registering his own movements until after they happened. He watched as Jack's eyes became more focused and his sleep dazed expression hardened into a deep set frown. 

"Ah Gabriel." He said it so calmly it almost sounded like he was expecting Gabriel to be there."Well fuck, Gabe. I guess I'll have to go back and talk to Angela again. She told me to go back if I started to hallucinate you again. Doctors orders and all that.." He trailed off, his voice hoarse and gruff, lacking the soft charming edge from Gabriel memories. 

Gabriel couldn't mange to speak. He stared at Jack for a long time. 'Hallucinate' rang in his mind over and over. Jack didn't know he was real. Didn't know he was still alive. Didn't know that he had turned into a monster. It was both relieving and distressing. Gabriel was caught between wanting to scream and wanting to cry. Jack Morrison was alive and in front of him, completely off his guard. He could kill him then and there, end what he started and let them both rest, but he couldn't move. Not when Jack's hand and moved to cover his own, engulfing it in familiar warmth. It froze Gabriel's mind and all he could mange to do was stare. Soon he was letting his back hit the wall as his mind finally processed what was happening. He let out a growl as he wrapped his arm around Jack, tugging him closer.

"What the fuck Morrison?" He asked, not daring to look at Jack."How often do you hallucinate me? Keep me out of your dirty old mind." 

"More often then I care to admit, Reyes." He chuckled. Gabriel could feel the laugh vibrate between them." I guess I miss you too damn much..Never did learn to deal with grief very well. Dying does that to you." 

"You died Jack. What are you doing here?" Gabriel said, more to himself then anymore else. 

"I did die. Jack Morrison died along with Gabriel Reyes. Now I'm just a soldier."

"That's fucking stupid."

"I know." 

They sat in silence for a moment. Gabriel ran his fingers through Jack's now silver hair. It felt too comfortable. Too nature. Too easy to fall back into their old habits. Jack's breath was on his neck. The urge to kiss him was a powerful one but Gabriel dare not move, fearing that any minute he would break the spell and Jack would disappear forever. Back to being dead and gone.

"Gabriel, I miss you." He said, shifting to look him in the eye."I don't feel a lot of things anymore. What happened changed me. It changed the way I think and feel. I can kill fifty men now and not feel anything. But I still miss you. I miss you so fucking much."

"I know, Jack." Gabriel whispered, kissing Jack's cheek and pressing their foreheads together."You don't know how much I miss you too."

"You're not real."

"I'm not."

Neither of them were crying. Jack's voice was tired and broken and it pained Gabriel to hear him sound like that. Jack had moved back down to rest his head on Gabriel shoulder now, his face pressed into his neck.

"This is the part where you disappear." He said quietly.

"What if I don't?"

"Usually if you don't by now we either fight or fuck." 

"Fight or fuck, huh? Well isn't that a good why to describe our relationship..That's all we did before I went and fucked everything up for us." 

"Yeah you did screw things up didn't you."

"Fuck you Morrison." 

"Yeah fuck me Reyes." 

Gabriel groaned and rolled them over so he was laying on top of Jack, his head resting on his stomach. 

"Can't. You're too old now, you'd have a heart attack from all the excitement."

"Gabriel." Jack wasn't laughing. Gabriel ignored him for a few minutes, instead busying himself with biting at Jack's stomach and nuzzling into his shirt. 

"Gabriel." It was harsher this time, making Gabriel finally look up and meet Jack's eye."Talon must know I'm still alive. They have an agent that they must have sent to kill me. He sounds like you Gabe. Every time I fight him he talks with your voice and I can't bring myself to shoot him. I keep thinking its you. I go to shoot him and all I see is your face. They know I can't kill you. They know how much you mean to me...How much I love you." Jack covered his face with his hands and sighed deeply."He calls himself Reaper."

"Kill him Jack." Gabriel growled."Kill him for me. Please." 

Please Jack, kill the monster that I have become. Let me rest. 

"I love you Gabriel Reyes. I can't stop loving you." Jack's voice was chocked, but no tears fell from his eyes. 

Gabriel brushed the hair away from Jack's forehead. He kissed both of Jack's cheeks before he brushed his lips against Jack, barely letting them touch. 

"Go to sleep. I'll be here in the morning."

"No you won't."

"No I won't. But I'll stay until you fall asleep." 

Jack hadn't bothered to reply to that, his eyes were searching as his gaze met Gabriel's. No doubt he had been through this before with all the other hallucinated Gabriels. Gabriel curled himself at Jack's side again, letting his fingers run up and down his body. He listened to Jack's breathing and hummed softly to him, lulling Jack back to sleep. They stayed like that until rays of sunlight fought their way through the heavy blanket of clouds, lighting the world around them in a muted golden glow. Gabriel picked himself up off the bed, lingering only a moment to kiss Jack and whisper a goodbye. He took longer than necessary to collect and put on all his gear, half hoping that Jack would wake up before he left and make him stay. But Jack was fast asleep and when Gabriel left he didn't let himself look back. He slunk back into the city, back to the eyes and the whispers that took on his friends voices and haunted his every step. He was not Gabriel Reyes in the daylight; He was Reaper. Broken and scarred. 

**Author's Note:**

> so like anyway imagine gabe and jack shopping together and jack riding in the shopping cart while gabe sends him flying down the aisle bc he said they couldnt get 5 boxes of fruit loops. fuck u morrison we'll get 5 boxes of fruit loops you saltine cracker "my name is chris" extra white bread lookin little twink


End file.
